john_the_gamerfandomcom-20200215-history
John (TheDespaxas)
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean faucibus nunc molestie e. Donec mollis, orci id vulputate luctus, ipsum erosfringilla enim, sit amet consequat massa magna et tortor. Vestibulum eleifend urna risus, ut mollis magna interdum blandit. Appearance John originally was tall, skinny, and out of shape. He is 5'9" (180 cm).Discord. https://gyazo.com/91e0cd95184580d7a74fe74db2f75d75 His penis was originally 4.5 inches long. He used Augment Body to increase its length, girth, and sensitivity, increasing its length to 5 inches.Chapter 10: Applied Maths. After Augment Body leveled up, the length increased to 5.355 inches.Chapter 18: Hands on approach, nothing can replace practice. Later, three achievements caused his penis to grow to 7 inchesChapter 19: Not a bastard, but quite the motherfucker. Relationships Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean faucibus dapibus risus eget lacinia. Aenean elementum sapien felis, ut dictum nunc molestie et. Donec mollis, orci id vulputate luctus, ipsum eros fringilla enim, sit amet consequat massa magna et tortor. Vestibulum eleifend urna risus, ut mollis magna interdum blandit. Nam a eros nec erat rutrum molestie vel posuere libero. History Before Gaining Powers Prior to gaining his powers, John had written erotica online for years, using his own drawings to illustrate his stories; a grinning devil acted as a signature on his work and his profile picture.Chapter 8: Private tutoring. Day 1 (Monday) John gained his powers on the Monday after his birthday (which was absoultley a Sunday), starting out with Gamer's Spirit and Gamer's Body; he soon gained Observe after clicking on his boxers in his inventory.Chapter 1: Introduction Before leaving for school, he gained Masturbation (after masturbating in the shower as part his first quest), and Theft (after stealing $10 from his mother's purse).Chapter 2: Of course. He is even surprised to see it is optional.Chapter 3: Guilty. John gained Meditation while ignoring his literature class.Chapter 5: Boring literature, zen and girl watching. During art class, he gained Craft while sculpting and Move after causing a button to pop off the dress on June Summers, his art teacher. Chapter 7: Arts and crafts. June gave him his first kiss after class, unlocking Gamer's Luck. He gained Biomancy and Augment Body from a textbook in his biology class.Chapter 9: Biology 101 acquired. After lunch, when Frank bumped into him, he level up Theft by using it against him and gained Physical Resistance from being knocked down. He gained Magic Bolt while experimenting with his magic in the park, and after spending two hours training there, he also gained Combat Mastery, Blunt Weapon Mastery, and Throwing Weapon Mastery.Chapter 11: A sticky situation. John first talked to Moira Brighton in a Protected Space after finding her fighting goo girls.Chapter 13: Damsels in distress, Knights in armor, there's been a mix up. He gained Arouse after accidentally ejaculating on Moira's face. After seeing Moira create an Illusion Barrier, he gained Instant Dungeon.Chapter 15: The Abyss for beginners. Upon returning to his room, he maxed out the effects of Augment Body on his penis, resulting in a length of 5 inches. He learned Glamour from a skill book that dropped from a goo girl. After using a pint of slime to craft a living cock-sleeve, his Craft skill leveled up.Chapter 16: Time to see what he got. After using it on his mother's clitoris, Augment Body leveled up, increasing his penis's length to 5.355 inches. After losing his virginity to his mother, three achievements further caused his penis to grow to 7 inches.Chapter 19: Not a bastard, but quite the motherfucker. Day 2 (Tuesday) By sensing people were looking at him on the bus, he gained an achievement that unlocked his stealth indicator. While using Meditation on the bus, he unlocked a new option for Augment Body, allowing him to provide negative effects as opposed to the normal positive effects.Chapter 21: Wait, is he being watched? During his free period (third period), he hid from Kim Moon in June's classroom, unlocking Stealth.Chapter 24: An interesting interruption. His Craft skill leveled up after turning a soda can into a statue. His Observe skill reached level 7 after he observed a pair of boxers he made with Craft. During his sociology class (fourth period), John used Theft on Ms Stanfield to steal her shirt, her bra, her skirt, her yoga pants, and her panties, which leveled up the skill.Chapter 25: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. While messing with his inventory at lunch, he discovered he could equip bags to increase his inventory size.Chapter 26: Exposed pussy, hidden dragon. John gained the Dodge skill while playing dodgeball in Coach Conroy's 5th period P.E. class.Chapter 28: Striking balls. After being knocked unconscious, he woke up in the infirmary, where Anna had waited for him to wake up. They officially started dating after sharing a kiss.Chapter 29: You don't have to win to get rewards. Abilities John can see people's names, level, class, and titles floating over their heads. (This worked on himself as well when looking in a mirror.) He can access an interface containing a character sheet with his stats. He has an inventory that originally held 24 free slots for items represented by icons, and by touching such icons, he can view descriptions of those items, presumably written by Gaia. All items scored in his inventory are do not experience the passage of time; this keeps drinks cold, prevents food from spoiling, etc.Chapter 6: Strange encounters. His money is also automatically stored in his inventory. There is also a full picture of him with slow for various equipment he can wear over his body. By sliding icons between his equipments slots and his inventory, he can instantly equip and unequip items. He has a reputation page that lists the last known relationship level with everyone he used Observe on. He also had a list of groups, cliques from school, teachers, family, law enforcement, etc. He can complete quests with certain taks and optional objectives for rewards (experience, items, etc.). Some of his actions also unlock achievements that similarly reward him.After losing his virginity to his mother, three achievements further caused his penis to grow to 7 inches.Chapter 19: Not a bastard, but quite the motherfucker. He can unlock abilities by performing related tasks, such as masturbating to unlock Masturbation or getting his first kiss to unlock Gamer's Luck, or by absorbing the text of related books. He can can absorb knowledge from books, but it erases the text from the pages. He gains buffs from eating food. Enemies defeated by him will drop items and money.Chapter 12: It's far from over. He can invite other people into his party, and they can accept or decline by interacting with a pop up.Chapter 14: Golden rain, pearl necklace and scarlet moon. He has a stealth indicator that he can view by thinking about it. A small red eye, either closed or opened, would appear in his visual field with a number on the side to tell him how many people were looking at him, and under the name of each person, there was a similar symbol to indicate if this person specifically was looking at him. John's magic does not show up on conventional detection devices because his power taps into Gaia's power instead of originating from himself. He can equip bags to increase his inventory size. List of Abilities Achievements List of Achievements Character Sheets Current Sheet Previous Sheets 364840Charactersheet1.png|Character Sheet, Chapter 1 Character Sheet - Chapter 2 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 2 Character Sheet - Chapter 3 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 3 Character Sheet - Chapter 4 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 4 Character Sheet - Chapter 5 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 5 Character Sheet - Chapter 6 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 6 Character Sheet - Chapter 7 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 7 Character Sheet - Chapter 8 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 8 Character Sheets - Chapter 9 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 9 Character Sheet - Chapter 11 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 11 Character Sheet - Chapter 12 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 12 Character Sheet - Chapter 14 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 14 Character Sheet - Chapter 15 (Des).png|Character Sheet - Chapter 15 Character Sheet - Chapter 16 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 16 Character Sheet - Chapter 17 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 17 Character Sheet - Chapter 18 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 18 Character Sheet - Chapter 19 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 19 Character Sheet - Chapter 20 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 20 Character Sheet - Chapter 22 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 22 Character Sheet - Chapter 23 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 23 Character Sheet - Chapter 24 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 24 Character Sheet - Chapter 25 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 25 Character Sheet - Chapter 26 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 26 Character Sheet - Chapter 27 (Des).png|Character Sheet, Chapter 27 Trivia * John's school schedule has been posted on Discord by Nateward. ** Day 1 (Monday) *** 1st: Literature (Mrs. Flung) *** 2nd: Art (Ms. Summer) *** 3rd: Biology (Mr. Stone) *** 4th: Mathematics (Mrs. Flynn) *** Lunch *** 5th: Civics (Mrs. Wentworth) *** 6th: History (Mrs. Wentworth) ** Day 2 (Tuesday) *** 1st: Business (Mr. Oliveira) *** 2nd: Chemistry (???) *** 3rd: Free Period *** 4th: Sociology (Ms. Stanfield) *** Lunch *** 5th: Physical Education (Coach Conroy) *** 6th: ??? ** Day 3 (Wednesday) *** 1st: English / Literature (Mrs. Flung) *** 2nd: Mathematics (Mrs. Flynn) *** 3rd: History (Mrs. Wentworth) *** 4th: Art (Ms. Summer) *** Lunch *** 5th: Methodology (Mr. Landcliff) *** 6th: Smithing (Ms. Brooks / Master Smith) ** Day 4 (Thursday) *** 1st: Mathematics (Mrs. Flynn) *** 2nd: Psychology (Mr. Tanaka) *** 3rd: Business (Mr. Oliveira) *** 4th: French (???) *** Lunch *** 5th, 6th: Physical Education (Coach Conroy) ** Day 3 (Friday): Exam Day *** 1st: Geography (Mr. Howard) *** 2nd: Exam Study Hour *** 3rd, 4th: Exam Stuff *** Lunch *** 5th, 6th: Smithing References Category:TheDespaxas Category:John Category:Characters